winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Clarice (Season 3)
Clarice is a freshman fairy at Alfea in Season 3. She and her roommates were in the dorm room that the Winx were in before they graduated and became teachers causing a misunderstanding between her and the Winx girls. Appearance |-|Civilian= Clarice has light blonde hair that is up in pigtails tied with blue bands and two pink balls for each piece. She has bangs that are cut on an angle, slightly covering up her right eye. Clarice has green eyes. Clarice wears a pink short-sleeve turtleneck with purple, green, and pink striped sleeves and a light pink boomerang sign on the front with lime green pants. Her shoes are purple flat-boots. Stella's Friends.jpg|On the left. |-|Summer (Comic)= Her summer outfit is a pink midriff shirt and short skirt with a magenta swirl on the front. ClariceSummer(I41).png Personality Clarice can get quite defensive, especially when she feels she has been wrongly accused of something. She can have a bit of an attitude and does not hesitate to show her displeasure towards those she dislikes. She is quick to judge and tends to act before she thinks - for example, activating a fireball in the Winx's demonstration course which lead to hurting Flora. Despite this, she is not without good morals, as she come to her senses when things go bad and is willing to apologize and accept the consequences. Series |-|Season 3= In “The Mirror of Truth,” she and her friends are seen in Alfea's corridor and Griselda tells them not to block it. She is later seen roaming the halls with Jade. In “The Company of the Light,” she gathers around the Winx as they are transported into Alfea’s courtyard. She is later seen at Faragonda’s assembly. In "The Pixies' Charge," she appears in Faragonda's office as she briefs the Alfea fairies and the Winx on Valtor's attack on the Fortress of Light. Later, she is at the assembly for the pixies and Kiko to celebrate their finding of Valtor still being in possession of the Agador Box. In "The Wizards' Challenge," she is seen with her classmates looking at the Mark of Valtor in the sky. In "Wizard's Anger," at Alfea's entrance, she, her classmates, staff, and the Specialists cheer the Winx on for their efforts against Valtor. In "A New Beginning," she and her classmates are seen celebrating the defeat of Valtor. |-|Season 4= Clarice is first seen in the Winx's old room when the Winx barged into it, not realizing they no longer reside there. Unlike her roommates, who thought being in the Winx's old room was great, Clarice didn't seem impressed. She was also in the Winx' first class. As each girl in the Winx performed a little magic tricks, everyone was amazed but Clarice wasn't. When Tecna and Professor Palladium set up an obstacle course for Bloom, Aisha, and Flora, Clarice pulls out a magic fire bomb. All her friends are shocked and confused as to why she would do this but she drops the subject and sits in the stands. Alice thought it was a bad idea to use the fire bomb. Clarice then goes behind the stands and throws the bomb in one of the parts of the obstacle course. She then sneaks the box, which contained the bomb, in Alice's bag. Bloom and Aisha successfully made it through the obstacle course. As Flora was passing through, Clarice activated it and it went off, injuring Flora. Alice was accused for setting off the bomb and almost got expelled, all because of Clarice. After the battle between the Wizards of the Black Circle, Clarice confesses to Faragonda that she was the one that set off the bomb. Alice asked Griselda not to have Clarice expelled, and Griselda accepted. |-|Season 5= Clarice appeared at the Frutti Music Bar in "The Rise of Tritannus", watching the Winx perform their new song. She also appeared later at Alfea, cheering for the Winx when they returned, meaning that her attitude toward them has changed. *Winx Club - Episode 509 *Winx Club - Episode 522 *Winx Club - Episode 523 |-|Season 6= Clarice makes a cameo appearance in "The Legendarium". Movies The Secret of the Lost Kingdom She and her classmates are seen during the Day of the Gift ceremony. They admire the Specialists as they walk in. Magical Abilities Clarice has shown the ability of setting off a bomb via magic. Clarice may know some basic, first-level spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Trivia *Her name has Latin origin and means "fame". *She is voiced by Megan Goldsmith in the Nickelodeon dub, who also voices Aurora, the Major Fairy of the North. *She is voiced by Eleonora Reti in the Italian dub, who also voices Selina. Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Alfea Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Comics Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Alfea Students Category:Winx